


The Stories From Provincial Town

by Sheona



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast Challenge, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheona/pseuds/Sheona
Summary: A collection of tiny one-shots inspired byBeauty and the Beast Fanwork Celebration.





	1. Morning

Lumière is slowly coming into wakefulness. He can feel the soft pillow under his cheek, the sheets covering his body, the morning sun shining on his face. And a tickling sensation. This gives him pause. His is still getting used to being human again, some aspects of it forgotten during the long years as a candelabra, but he is quite sure his body shouldn’t tickle just like that.

Puzzled, he opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is his gorgeous Plumette, leaning above him, a mischievous glint in her eyes and tiny smile on her lips. She is, also, lightly teasing his arm with a white feather. That explains the tickling.

“Bonjour” says Plumette, her smile growing.

Suddenly, Lumière remembers. Before the curse this was Plumette's favourite way of waking him up in the mornings (he could never be trusted to wake up on time on his own). A warm feeling of happiness and love spreads through Lumière as he takes Plumette into his arms, both of them laughing now.

“Bonjour, mon amour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing so many people post their work for Beauty and the Beast Celebration gave me courage to post mine. I don’t know how many more I’ll write, but I had this one written and decided to share. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Jealousy

Stanley knew, since he was a young boy, how he was supposed to feel about women. He’d heard enough stories of fleeting romances and courtships passed around in the tavern. He’d listened to Tom and Dick talk about their wives, or Gaston talk about Belle. He, as any other man, should feel appreciation for women’s beauty and physical attraction towards them. Love and affection for that special one, if he’d find her.

Stanley also knew that what he felt, when it came to women, had never been any of that.

It took him a while to recognize what he did feel.

Jealousy. He felt jealous.

He envied women their vibrant, colourful dresses and flowing skirts. The intricate way they did their hair. The paint they put on to adorn their faces. The earrings and necklaces they wore.

He envied them because he wished he could do all of that too.

(He’d tried once. He’d bought paint for the make-up. That hadn’t been risky, the clerk had thought it a gift for a girl that caught his eye. Late that evening, alone in his home, he’d put the paint on his face. Inexpertly, trying to guess how women did it. The effect hadn’t looked great, but for a short, wonderful moment it’d made him happy.

Then a group of villagers had passed by his house, talking loudly, and he’d hurried to clean his face from the paint, afraid someone might come. He’d never tried that again.)

(He’d given the paint to Claudette. She’d been so focused on Gaston, just like her sisters, that he’d had no fear she’d believe in any interest in her that hadn’t been there.)

With no other choice, Stanley settled on observing the women in the village, silently admiring their clothes, jewellery, make-up. Sometimes watching the dresses displayed at the seamstress shop, imagining himself wearing them. Wishing in secret for what could never be.

~*~

Stanley decides not to think too much about the impossibility of what’s happening around him, as he advances on the talking wardrobe, side by side with Tom and Dick. Before they even attack, however, he is suddenly surrounded by ribbons and fabric. It’s over in seconds and then he looks at himself. He is distantly aware of his friends screaming, but he is too focused on the elaborate dress he is now wearing, to pay it any mind.

It should feel strange. It should feel awkward, all the layers put on the clothes he was already wearing. But when he turns and hears the wardrobe say “beautiful”, no mockery in her voice, only sincerity, Stanley feels like he never quite had felt before.

He feels just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me any mistakes. Once again, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
